Pluto (DeltaTheSeaWing)
"I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, 'cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say no one will love you as you are. But I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us. For we a glorious..." Pluto is a male IceWing soldier in the Fourth Circle of the rankings. Appearance "I suppose in another life Pluto could have been handsome. But he looks so dull, that...Well, I don't know" ~ Arctica Pluto has the same dull white color as ivory and a rainy day mixed together, with dark navy spots all over his legs, face, and neck. He has dark blue spines and a long elegant snout, with deep blue eyes like someone had bundled the sky into a ball, frozen it, and shoved it into his eyes. He is usually frowning, but his eyes are always dancing. His long tail is usually twitching and he carries a long, twisting, white narwhal spear usually with him at all times. The four silver circles around his neck are a dull silver and clank slightly when he walks. He always has at least one cut from tripping constantly over his oversized talons. Pluto could be considered handsome, but he holds himself so low, that no one would ever take him seriously. His head is dipped low and his serrated claws are white but blunted, as well as his teeth. Personality "I wish I could give him my confidence. He seems so, so, unsure of himself." ~ Polar Bear Quiet and subdued. Usually is thinking about food or how to please his trainer. Though he appears stupid and not a good fighter to everyone he meets, he is actually very smart and has clever ideas, though no one ever bothers to listen to them. He constantly tries to show how smart he is, but most dragons either think he is a nerd, a showoff, or just a weirdo. He loves to read, but is very aware that his soldier duties keep him busy most of the time, so he doesn't get his claws on scrolls often. He does well with other dragons, but tends to trust them too easily, coming from a family who has a good life. He is quite bubbly and thinks that his jokes are way better than they really are. He tells jokes to dragons since he 'missed out on so many jokes during his days in the training center'. Pluto thought that Queen Glacier was a good queen since she let him into the training school, but he thinks that he should be allowed in the palace sometimes. History "Of COURSE she wouldn't have trained him. When she makes a decision, she sticks by it, through and through. But some bribery and BOOM, Pluto's trained." ~ Borealis For the first five years of his life, Pluto had a relatively normal low-ranked IceWing life. Wake up, do a ranking test, fail it, get chastized, go to a ranking ceremony, eat, do another ranking test, go back to sleep. His family was...a relatively high ranked family, so they got to stay outside the palace, though Pluto rarely got to explore and was always either studying or doing a ranking test. He eventually got so bored with this normal, boring life that he applied to be a soldier in the queen's army. He almost didn't get into the training school because at the time he was in the Fifth Circle, but Borealis, who was one of the queen's council members, eventually convinced the queen to give him a try. The queen agreed on one condition. That Pluto could never step a single foot in her palace. Glacier didn't really care about the low, measly solder, but she couldn't deny Pluto and Borealis in front of her court. They gave him a spear and shoved him into training. The trainer was cruel, merciless, and exactly the snub IceWing you would expect. She hated Pluto beyond all things, because in her opinion, low-ranked IceWings should stay OUT of her precious school. Her prying eyes still haunt Pluto to this day. She was convinced he would eventually fail, so she trained him (VERY reluctantly). But despite her cruelty, Pluto pushed forward and tried to look like a good solider in his trainer's eyes. She never saw him as anything but a dirty piece of ice that deserved to be smashed. He met Direwolf and Polar Bear during training and they quickly became close friends, making Pluto laugh everyday and forget that he was supposed to be the trailing, low-lived IceWing. But, somehow, eventually, Pluto graduated from training, and became a soldier. The trainer gave him a job that she thought would surely get him kicked out or killed soon. A normal job. A job so boring and bland, she thought he would quit or die trying to do another job. He was sent way out to an outpost on the northern rim to "guard" against any attacks. But despite the mind-numbing boredom, he stayed with it for nine years, knowing that this was his last (and only) chance to prove himself worthy of being a solider. When Pluto was sent out to the outpost, he met Arctica and Snowbank. Snowbank and Pluto quickly became close friends, but Arctica thought he was just like every snub-nosed, high-ranked IceWing. Skills "I suppose he is...strong. But his weaknesses outweigh the strengths. Believe me." ~ Pluto's Trainer Strengths -- Edit Guarding - Pluto can sit still (except for his tail) for hours on end, without moving Fighting - Pluto is okay at fighting since he had to work with an extremely violent trainer for years Frostbreath - The one thing that Pluto is good at. He can aim it really well and is constantly using it Weaknesses -- Edit His talons - His talons are QUITE oversized and he is constantly tripping over them. He HATES his talons and would gladly chop them off if he didn't need them for fighting Thinking - As smart as he is, Pluto doesn't like making decisions. He is not very open-minded about certain things, including others opinions in general Swimming - Pluto is about as graceful as an ostrich that plopped in the middle of the ocean when he swims. Quotes "AUGH, TALONS MOVE IT!" - To his talons "It's like you WANT me to fail." - To his trainer "She is so rude to me. She never even gave me a chance!" - To Polar Bear< "So. Bored." - To Himself "If she says 'Failure' to me ONE MORE TIME, I swear I will go over to the SkyWings and ASK to get caught." - To Direwolf "I wish I was brave enough to run away. But my family would be disowned. I can't do that to them." - To Polar Bear Relationships Direwolf - Direwolf is Pluto's best friend, and they have lots of fun together. They look a lot alike too! Polar Bear - Polar Bear is Pluto's friend. They are both in the same circle and work together frequently. It crushed Pluto when Polar Bear died Arctica - Pluto and Arctica never really got along, but Arctica respects him, and he respects Arctica Snowbank - Pluto will never dare to admit it, but he has a slight crush on Snowbank and would fight with her to the end Chrystal - Pluto and Chrystal have a...more negative relationship. They each believe that the other was stupid. Chrystal believes Pluto is stupid for taking his soldier duties so seriously and Pluto believes Chrystal is stupid for abandoning her post Hypothermia - Pluto is proud of Hypothermia for leaving because she thought something was unjust and wishes he could do the same Queen Glacier - Pluto thought Queen Glacier was a good queen, but he was a bit intimidated by her Queen Snowfall - Now this is a queen that Pluto is absolutely terrified of. He understands that she hasn't had a chance to prove herself, but is ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED of her Borealis - Pluto loves his father, but sometimes wishes he worked harder to get dragons to accept Pluto Gallery Placeholder.jpg Placeholder.jpg Placeholder.jpg Headshot by Blackberry -->Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)